In the field of direct mail advertising, promotional mailings and the like, various devices and approaches have been used to entice the consumer/recipient to open the package and read the enclosed message. The devices and approaches used hereinbefore have met with varying degrees of success, but there remains a constant need to develope new and different means for attracting the attention of consumers.
One approach has been to involve the consumer/recipient in a lottery type activity requiring the return of computer cards or post cards carrying a series of numbers or other identifying data. The computer cards or post cards are normally enclosed within an envelope which includes other advertising or promotional material. Generally the consumer/recipient cannot tell what kind of offer is being made without opening the envelope. However, in many instances, consumers conclude prior to opening the envelope that they are not interested in the promotion, and they never get to read the enclosed advertising material. Therefore, any technique that can be developed to entice the consumer/recipient of such mail to actually open the envelope is a distinct advantage.